Saving Virgin Stiles
by ravenclaws-wit
Summary: Stiles has discovered a series of ritual virgin sacrifices. One major problem: Stiles is still a virgin. Bicurious!Stiles. Scott/Stiles friendship and some sexual tension. Takes place immediately after 3x03 fireflies, The first chapter replaces the final scene with Scott and Stiles in the Morgue.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I rewrote this chapter after getting well into Chapter 2. I found a new direction for the story, so I felt the need to tweak the Narrative. I hope you like it, let me know in the reviews. Chapter 2 is on the way._

* * *

"C'mon Lydia, I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't desperate," I whimpered.

"You're obviously desperate if you thought I would believe this nonsense, Stiles. Ritual sacrifices of virgins in Beacon Hills?" Lydia smirked, "Did you really think I would sleep with you because you told me a ridiculous story?"

"It's not ridiculous, I'm being serious. The lifeguard…"

"Can we not talk about the lifeguard? Believe it or not, I don't enjoy reliving that moment."

I knew the conversation was over. "Whatever Lydia, just know you could have saved my life." I knew my story sounded like the worst pick-up line ever, and I could practically hear Lydia's eyes roll as I walked out of her room. I saw myself out.

As I strode over to the Jeep, my text tone chirped from my pocket. A message from Scott read: _What did she say? Did she throw you out yet?_ I quickly responded with a _Fuck Off_, tossed the phone onto the passenger seat, and climbed into the Jeep.

* * *

I must have spaced out on the ride home, because Scott's house was coming up on the right. It was kind of late, but my father was at work and Mrs. McCall was probably asleep. Rather than continuing on my way home, I parked on the street and walked around the side of the house. I didn't want to wake Scott's mom, plus she had taken away my copy of Scott's keys again, so I planned to climb through Scott's bedroom window.

"Yeah, Allison. Mmmm."

What the fuck? Allison and Scott were not in the best place, so I really didn't expect them to be hooking up. Curiosity got the best of me, so I peered into Scott's bedroom, barely letting my eyes peek over the windowsill to ensure I wasn't caught. My eyes immediately locked on to a naked Scott lying on the bed. His comforter was hanging over the bed onto the floor, leaving him completely exposed. His eyes were closed, and his mouth was agape. I watched his tongue dart across his lips to the corner of his mouth. The sight of his red tongue was quickly replaced with the stark white of his upper row of teeth, biting his lower lip. My eyes wandered south exploring every crease in Scott's torso, every pectoral and abdominal muscle as they writhed in his ecstasy. A trail of hair painted the crevice between his abs, parallel to his slightly fuzzy forearm, leading down to his crotch.

"STILES!" Scott yelped, as he covered his manhood with the falling blanket. He was staring directly at me. I had forgotten to maintain my hiding place below the window, and was now standing in plain view.

I managed to snap out of my trance, and quickly threw my leg over the windowsill to climb into the bedroom. "I just got off the phone with you five minutes ago, you pervert!" I did my best to recover. I was certainly embarrassed that I was peeking in the first place, even more so that my eyes lingered. I definitely did not want Scott to know how much I had seen. "I was driving by and thought I would pop in, I didn't expect you to be defiling yourself."

"I…I…"

"Don't worry about it, I've seen you naked plenty of times in the locker room. And I've masturbated twice today. #VirginProblems"

"Stop using hashtags in normal speech." Scott threw a pillow at my head. I caught the pillow and sat down at the end of the bed. The heat radiating from my cheeks had finally subsided, and Scott seemed to recover from his own embarrassment. I must be more suave than I thought. Scott had certainly outgrown his bed; his feet dangled over the edge of the bed, next to my left thigh. He tried his best not to expose himself as he slid down toward the edge of the bed until he was seated next to me. "So what happened?"

"Lydia wasn't buying it, she must have thought I was just trying to get into her pants."

"You were."

"Well, not in a sleazy way. I really just wanted my first time to be with someone I care about. And now…" the image of Heather lying on a cold metal table invaded my thoughts, "…well, I can only think of Lydia."

"You know that your love for Lydia has been mostly unrequited..."

"Unrequited?" I interrupted, "Word of the Day Calendar?"

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Still hurts."

"Sorry, but you Know it's true. Lydia doesn't think of you that way, and it is pretty soon after the whole mess with Jackson…" I don't think Scott wasn't even sure what happened with Jackson, because he kind of trailed off. "I still don't really understand why you need to have sex all of a sudden. Why do you think these murders are virgin sacrifices?"

"Your mom didn't tell you about the morgue last night?"

"She told me the murders followed a specific ritual, but I still don't know how you know they were virgins. She said it would be better if you explained the connection."

"One of the girls…" I couldn't say it out loud. I had seen the body myself, but somehow, I felt saying it out loud would make it an irreversible truth. I'm sure Scott could see the tears welling behind my eyes, so I turned my back to him.

"What happened? What did you see?"

"It was… Heather." A sob escaped my lips, but I fought back the torrent of tears fighting for release. "She didn't just disappear from the wine cellar, she was taken. I went to the bathroom to grab a condom, and she was abducted, hit over the head strangled, and had her throat slit." I spit out the last word. There was no holding back the tears now; my lip quivered as I sharply inhaled.

I began to collapse and slide toward the floor, but Scott used his preternatural reflexes to wrap his arm across my chest and hold me in place at the edge of the mattress. A spasm in my core muscles caused me to crumple in Scott's arms and release the tears welling behind my eyes. "I'm so sorry," Scott whispered in my ear. I sensed he wanted to say more, but he just hugged me tighter.

I had been fighting so hard to avoid this moment. I only went Lydia's house as a way to distract myself. My subconscious led me to Scott's house because I didn't want to be alone. I didn't actually care about losing my virginity. My virginity was merely a reminder that Heather was now dead. I could feel tears rolling down my cheek, "She would be alive right now if we had had sex. She'd be alive if I hadn't left her alone in the cellar." I tried to scream but my words were barely a whisper. A whisper that managed to pierce the silence that made this familiar bedroom seem foreign.

"This is not your fault. You couldn't have known."

"I know, but it still hurts, and I can't shake this feeling." I was afraid to look at Scott, so I pressed his face harder into him, using his body as a pillow. His warmth was comforting. As the intense wave of emotion began to subside, I wiped the tears from my eyes and Scott's chest with my sleeve.

After a long silence, I wrapped my arms around his torso, and quietly muttered a "thanks." I listened to the beating of Scott's heart and felt the rise and fall of his chest. Exhaustion set in, and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, since I last updated I started a new job, and things got really busy. Hope I didn't lose too many readers. Please rate and review to let me know if you like the story! _

* * *

I awoke in a cold sweat, wishing I had removed my sweatshirt and pants before passing out. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 2am. I threw the comforter aside, swung my legs over the side of the bed, and quickly stripped down to my boxers and t-shirt to escape the suffocating heat of my clothes, and tossed them aside into a pile on the floor.

The sound of rustling covers and creaking bed springs made me turn back toward the bed, hoping I hadn't woken Scott when I sprung out of bed. Luckily, he was still asleep. He was now lying on his back. One arm extended away from his body, his hand hanging over the edge of the mattress. His other arm was draped across his head, as if he was intentionally trying to display his muscular arms and chest. He looked so peaceful. I carefully climbed back into bed, and pulled the covers over my bare legs. Staring at the ceiling, I focused on the rhythm of Scott's breathing and tried to go back to sleep.

I couldn't believe I fell asleep, crying, in Scott's arms. As much as I hated the idea of anyone seeing me in that state, I'm glad it was Scott. I wonder how long he let me lay on top of him before he rolled me onto my back, removed my shoes, and tucked me into bed. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks when I remembered that Scott had been naked the entire time. I peeked under the sheets, and was relieved to see he had taken the time to put on some boxers.

Scott had been naked plenty of times in the locker room, along with most of the lacrosse team, but seeing someone naked is very different than being held in their arms. In the moment -I was broken- I didn't consider the homoerotic context of the scene; I just melted into my grief. Out of that moment it was hard to ignore.

I always liked to pretend my friends are asexual, that the stories of their conquests are fiction, but seeing Scott's solo performance through the window and my proximity to his naked body made it hard to ignore his sexuality. Thinking about Scott's sexuality felt incestuous, we were practically brothers, but it did raise other questions. Why was the experience erotic at all? If I thought of Scott as a brother, why was I still thinking about his naked body? Had I ignored my own sexuality? Was I attracted to guys?

I didn't want to have sex with Scott, but had I ruled out other guys as an option? I needed to have sex to save my own life. I let myself forget about the imminent danger that I faced as a virgin in Beacon Hills. My grief had allowed me to ignore the sense of dread hanging over me. I needed to have sex as soon as possible, and up until now the only times I thought about sex were when I watched porn, and when I thought I was about to have sex on Heather's birthday. Heather…

My thoughts left me cold and alone. I turned toward the wall, and rested on my side. I balled the corner of the comforter in my arms and held onto it like a security blanket. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, and stared straight ahead at the wall. I tried to clear my mind, to go back to sleep.

The mattress sloped slightly toward Scott's shifting weight. My eyes fluttered open at Scott's movement, abandoning my effort to sleep. The sheets resting across my back were pulled away from my skin and replaced with cool air. The breath on the back of my neck told me Scott was now sleeping on his side. The blanket draped across our shoulders now allowed cold air to move freely between our bodies. The chill of the night air sent a shiver down my spine. I scooted back to close the gap.

I released a sigh, and let the tension escape from my body. The warmth of Scott's body through the thin layer of my cotton t-shirt was soothing; his body felt like a protective shield. A feeling of safety washed over me, allowing me to finally relax. The thoughts swirling around in my head faded away. Nothing could harm me. Scott would protect me.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes, the orange glow of sunrise was visible through the window. At least I managed to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. Scott's body was still pressed firmly against mine, and now his arm was draped over me. I arched my back slightly to stretch out my stiff muscles. I didn't expect Scott to react to movement, but his arm pulled me closer to his chest, and I felt his morning wood begin to rise between my ass cheeks.

I panicked a little bit, not really sure how to react. Snuggling with Scott was one thing, but this was his fully engorged cock pressed against my ass with only two thin layers of fabric between us. I would like to say that I pulled away from him and moved closer to the edge of the bed, but I just stayed where I was. I felt too good to pull away from his warmth, away from his unyielding muscular chest, away from his penis.

Oh God! Why was I thinking about Scott's penis? Scott moved his hips a bit, sliding his dick along the crack of my ass. I stifled a gasp as my own penis rose to full mast. Then his body stiffened. Scott moved his lower body quickly, his cock no longer pressed against me. He must have woken up. I did not move, pretending to be asleep. His arm retracted slowly, as if not to wake me. I felt the cold air return as he moved to the other side of the bed and rolled over. I was so mortified that I continued to act as if I was sleeping. I'll let him think I didn't feel anything; it's better that Scott doesn't know what went through my mind, and how reluctant I was to move away. I slowly turned onto my stomach, making sure to seem like I was just moving in my sleep, and buried my face in the pillow.

* * *

I must have drifted off once again because I was startled awake by the buzz of Scott's alarm clock. Scott reached over me to hit the blaring machine next to my head before returning to the far side of the bed. I turned to face him. "Hey."

"Hey," Scott replied with a smile, "how did you sleep last night?"

I made an effort to smile back, but only managed to raise the corner of my mouth slightly, "I woke up a few times, but I managed to get some sleep." Taking the time to really look at Scott, all I saw was my best friend. If I had any sexual attraction to Scott, that smile would have had a much different effect on me. I don't know why I reacted to his body so much, but I'm glad I didn't need to navigate a sudden romantic attraction to my best friend.

"Good to hear." Scott roughly tousled my hair before getting out of bed, "I'm gonna hop in the shower now, otherwise we'll be late for school"

I sank back into the pillow, relieved, but still a little confused.


End file.
